It Wasn't Your Fault
by slbsp-33
Summary: Santana experienced a traumatic event while living in New York City. She comes home to Lima to escape. Brittany, her parent's mail carrier, finds Santana interesting and wants to know what she is running from. Rating T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Glee or any of its characters._

Santana stumbled into the bathroom and tried to look at herself in mirror but she couldn't do it. What kind of person can't stand to look at her own reflection in the mirror? She didn't have any physical scars. No Santana's scars were all emotional and she couldn't look at the mirror fearing what she might see staring back her. Santana showered and got dressed into some shorts and tank top. It's July in Lima, Ohio and they are in the middle of a heat wave.

Santana slowly goes downstairs and into the kitchen where her mother is sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a glass of iced tea while reading a magazine. She looks up when hears Santana walked into the kitchen. "Good morning sweetie. I'm assuming since it 11 AM that you slept well." Santana sat down at the table with her mother. "I slept ok." She lied she didn't sleep hardly at all. She spent most of the night awake staring at the darkness in her bedroom. And then when the darkness was replaced with the light of a new day Santana didn't have the energy or desire to get out of bed. Her mother was worried enough about her so Santana didn't tell her mother her about not sleeping. However, Santana was sure the dark circles she assumed were under her eyes would let her mother know she hadn't been sleeping.

Before her mother could continue their conversation the doorbell rang. "Santana, can you please go answer the door?" Santana had no idea why she had to answer the door when her mother was just sitting there reading a magazine but she didn't argue she got up from the table and went to see who was at the front door.

Santana opened the front door to find the mail person standing there. Since it was a woman Santana thought the correct term was mailwoman but she had no idea what was politically correct anymore. Santana stood there waiting for the mailwoman to tell her why she rang the doorbell but instead she just stood there smiling. Santana was about to ask why she rang the doorbell when her mother appeared with a glass of iced tea in her hand. "Good morning Brittany. It sure is a hot one today already. Here's your iced teas dear."

Santana had a confused look on her face as she looked between her mother and this mailwoman. Santana's mother. Maribel, noticed the confused look on her daughter's face. "I'm sorry where are my manners? Santana this is Brittany our mail carrier and Brittany this is my daughter Santana."

Brittany had managed to drink half of the glass of iced tea since Maribel had handed it to her. "It's nice to meet you Santana." Brittany went to shake hands with Santana but suddenly realized she didn't have a free hand because in one hand was the glass of iced tea and in the hand was the Lopez's mail. Brittany handed Santana her iced tea and then handed her the Lopez's mail. Brittany reached her hand out to shake Santana's hand but now Santana's hands were both full. Brittany scowled like how did she manage to do that.

Santana decided to put this mail carrier, as her mother called her, out of her misery. She handed Brittany back the glass of iced and kept the mail so they both had a free hand. Santana reached her hand out and shook Brittany's hand. "Nice to meet you Brittany." Santana handed the mail to her mother and then walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about Santana walking away like that, she just got up and she isn't a morning person. She's visiting from New York City."

Brittany finished her iced tea and handed the glass back to Maribel. "Don't worry about Santana I understand some people are a bit moody when they get up. I hope I'm not out of line by saying this but your daughter is a beautiful, young woman. I'd better continue on with delivering the mail. Mrs. Anderson down the street gets upset if her mail isn't delivered by 11:30 AM."

"If you're thirsty tomorrow morning just ring the door bell. By the way you aren't out of line saying Santana is a beautiful, young woman. Have a good day Brittany."

Maribel walked back to the kitchen where Santana was sitting drinking a glass of iced tea. Maribel sat down at the table and started going through the mail. "So you are providing cool refreshments for civil servants now huh?"

"It's been so hot and I don't want Brittany to get dehydrated. Also, during the winter when it was so cold I gave her some hot chocolate to keep her warm."

"How long has this been going on Mom?"

"Let's see Brittany started delivering mail in January so since then. By the way she said she thought you were a beautiful, young woman."

"Oh, no you don't Mom. You aren't going to try and fix me up with the mail carrier. You know the last thing I need right now in my life is start dating again. So just leave it alone Mom I beg you please!" Santana had tears running down her face.

Maribel reached across the table and took Santana's hand. "I'm sorry I upset you sweetie. I just worry so much about you. I wasn't trying to fix you up with Brittany. I have never even spoken to her about you until today. Besides I don't know if Brittany is a lesbian and I would never put either of you in awkward situation. I know when you're ready you'll start dating again. You are too hard on yourself. What happened wasn't your fault. I just wished you believe it."

Santana got up from the table and kissed her mother on top of head. "I'm going to go for a walk." Santana got a bottle of water for the refrigerator before walking out the front door.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The heat and humidity hit Santana like a brick wall as she walked down the sidewalk. She had been walking for 10 minutes and she was starting to regret going for a walk in this heat but she kept walking because sweating like this made her feel alive. She hadn't really felt alive or much anything else for the past 2 months. The condensation was dripping off the bottle of water she was holding in her hand. She found herself walking faster as she started thinking about the subject she was so desperately trying to push out of her thoughts at least for a little while to give her tired mind a rest.

Brittany was glad it was time for her lunch break. She was walking back to the small mail truck she drove for her deliveries around Lima when she saw Santana walking towards her. Even though Brittany had only just met Santana a little while ago she would recognize her anywhere. Santana was the most beautiful woman Brittany had ever seen in her life. Brittany was about to smile and wave at Santana when she saw three young teenagers riding their bikes on the sidewalk behind Santana.

Brittany knew these three troublemakers well because they were always riding their bikes recklessly on sidewalk where people and kids were walking. Lima has a law that no one is to ride their bikes on the sidewalks, you are to get off your bike and push while you are on the sidewalk. These boys had been warned by the local police on several occasions about riding their bikes on the sidewalk.

Brittany was about to warn Santana about the boys speeding up on their bikes behind her but it was too late. The boys rode quickly around Santana with one of the boy's bikes hitting Santana's arm enough that her bottle of water fell on the sidewalk. The boys just laughed as they crossed the street before getting to Brittany.

Brittany saw Santana fall to her knees so she ran up to her quickly. "Santana, are you ok?" Santana didn't respond so Brittany was worried she was hurt badly. Brittany looked at Santana's arm where the boy's bike had hit here and she could see quite a nasty scrape. Brittany carefully put her hand under Santana's chin to lift her head up so she could see her face. Santana didn't resist and when Brittany saw the look on Santana's face all she wanted to do was pull her into a hug but she didn't. Santana's eyes looked so sad and scared almost child-like. Brittany knew she needed to get Santana off from the sidewalk.

"Santana, I'm going to help you up but if it hurts anywhere you let me know ok?" Santana didn't respond but Brittany decided to help up anyway. She put her arms on Santana's hips to help her get up. Once Santana was on her feet Brittany could see there was were scrapes on both of her knees as well. "How about I walk you back home? I would drive you in my mail truck but I'm not allowed to give people rides in it. Those boys need to be more careful where they are riding their bikes because some day someone could get seriously injured."

Santana suddenly came to life like she had been struck by lightning. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Nothing I was just saying someone could get seriously hurt because of the way they recklessly ride their bikes. Come on I'll walk you home." Brittany was a bit confused by Santana's sudden outburst.

"Just leave me the fuck the alone." Santana shouted and then started walking down the sidewalk towards her parent's home. Brittany stood there watching Santana walk away. Brittany felt her eyes starting to sting with tears but she managed to hold them back. She was only trying to help Santana and didn't understand why she yelled at her. Brittany was usually stronger than that and she had no idea why she was so hurt by Santana's words.

Santana didn't even remember the walk home but she found herself walking into the kitchen to get a bottle of water because she was beyond thirty. She drank the bottle of water down in one gulp. Santana turned around and came face to face with mother. The smile that was on Maribel's face quickly faded when she saw the scared in her daughter's eyes. It didn't take long for Maribel to notice the nasty scrape on Santana's arm and the scrapes on her knees. "What happened to you?" Maribel moved closer to look at Santana's injuries.

"Um…it's nothing to worry about I just tripped over my own two feet and fell on the sidewalk. I'm just going to go take a shower." Santana started to walk away from Maribel but she grabbed her arm.

"You know I can always tell when you're lying to me and right now you are lying to me. What really happened?"

Santana pulled her arm out of her mother's grasp. "I told you I tripped over my own two feet and fell. Now I'm going to take a shower because I'm all sweaty from my walk." Santana walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and still couldn't look at her own reflection.

Santana spent the rest sitting on the couch watching TV. Maribel was happy when Santana did at least let her put some antibiotic ointment on her scrapes. She decided not to pressure Santana into telling her the truth about what had happened while she was out walking. Maribel knew Santana was emotionally fragile right now and she didn't want to make matters worse.

The next morning the doorbell rang at 11 AM and Maribel smiled before fixing a glass of iced tea. She opened the front door and there stood Brittany. "Good morning Brittany." Maribel held out the glass of iced tea for Brittany to take but she didn't take it.

"Good morning Mrs. Lopez. I didn't ring the doorbell for iced tea. I have large envelope for Santana that is Priority Overnight Mail. I need to have her sign for the envelope because it's marked confidential."

Maribel noticed Brittany wasn't acting like usual happy, friendly self. There was no smile on her face and blue eyes looked sad for some reason. "Brittany, I've told you before to please call me Maribel and it's extremely humid today so please take the iced tea."

"Thank you but I'm fine I have a bottle of water. I need Santana to sign for her envelope."

Maribel knew something was definitely wrong with Brittany but she decided that maybe Brittany was just having a bad day. "Santana is still sleeping so I'll have to sign for her envelope."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lopez but I need Santana to sign for it herself plus she needs to show me a form of photo id. This envelope has been marked confidential on it. So you can please wake her up because if she doesn't sign for the envelope I have to take it back to the post office immediately and that means I'll get behind on my delivery schedule."

"Confidential huh? It's probably papers from work and she is supposed to be resting and taking care of herself. I'll go wake her up." Maribel went upstairs and knocked on Santana's bedroom door but there was no answer so she knocked louder and called out to Santana. There still was no answer so Maribel tried opening the door but it was locked. She knocked one more time before giving up and going back down stairs.

"I'm sorry Brittany I can't get her to wake up. You're sure I can't just sign for the envelope?"

"No you can't sign for it it's policy. Please tell Santana to bring this form to the post office to pick up her envelope. I will be taking it back to the post office now." Brittany handed Maribel the form and started to walk away.

"Brittany, I know it's none of my business but are you ok? You aren't yourself today."

"I'm fine Mrs. Lopez. I didn't sleep too well last night. Have a good day."

Brittany could tell by the tone in Maribel's voice she was really concerned about her which made her feel bad. When Brittany found out she had a delivery for Santana that needed to be signed for she felt like asking if another postal carrier could deliver it. After the incident yesterday she didn't really want to see Santana. Brittany had thought about Santana the rest of day yesterday and all last night. Brittany didn't understand Santana's reaction to her when she tried to help her yesterday. Now today Maribel said Santana was supposed to be resting and taking care of herself. Something was going on with Santana, and Brittany for some reason couldn't get Santana out of her mind.

"Brittany you know the policy you are supposed to bring confidential, overnight envelopes directly back to the post office if the recipient isn't home to sign for it. You have written on this envelope that you attempted to deliver it at 11 AM and it is now 1 PM. That means this envelope sat in your mail truck for two hours while you finished delivering the mail on your route. What if the recipient had come in the post office during that time to pick up their envelope thinking it would be here because the form you left said it could be picked up here? Look, I get that it's hotter than hell out there but you just can't make a mistake like this. You've been an excellent mail carrier since you started working here so I'm going to let this go this time but if something like this happens again I will need to write you up for the infraction ok?"

Brittany's supervisor wasn't too pleased when she brought Santana's envelope back two hours after she attempted to deliver it. Brittany found herself thinking about Santana and totally forgot to return it to the post office as she continued delivering mail.

"I understand I'm so sorry I just got distracted thinking about things and forgot to bring the envelope back to the post office right away like I'm supposed to. I can be so blonde sometimes. I'm so sorry it won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't happen again. Take your lunch break and get cooled off." Brittany supervisor walked away and she just stood there thinking for a moment before walking away to get take her lunch break.

Santana was in line waiting to pick up her envelope when she happened to overhear the conversation between Brittany and her supervisor. She felt bad for Brittany because if she had just gotten up when her mother knocked on her bedroom door Brittany wouldn't have gotten in trouble. Santana knew the law firm she worked for in New York City was going to mail some documents to her overnight so she should have made sure she was up to sign for them. Plus it really bothered Santana when she heard Brittany say she can be so blonde sometimes because she didn't want Brittany putting herself down like that. People may not realize it but the civil test you must take to work in the post office isn't easy and only the top scorers get jobs. Santana's thoughts were interrupted when it was her turn in line. She got her envelope and then went back home.

A week went by and Brittany didn't ring the doorbell once for iced tea even though the heat wave was still raging in Lima. Maribel was beginning to wonder what she might have said or done to offend Brittany. She voiced her concern to Santana who told her mother Brittany was probably just in a hurry and didn't have time to stop for a glass of iced tea. Santana didn't tell her mother about Brittany getting in trouble over her envelope or the incident with the boys on the bikes. She felt bad because her mother was a very nice person who wouldn't do anything to offend anyone on purpose and it hurt her to see her mother worrying what she had done to offend Brittany.

The Lopez family was going out to celebrate at Breadstix tonight because it's Maribel's birthday. Santana didn't feel like going out but it was her mother's birthday and they were going to Breadstix her all time favorite restaurant. As the hostess was sitting them Santana was walking behind her mother and she almost ran into her mother when she stopped abruptly at one of the tables.

"Oh hi Brittany."

Brittany looked up and saw Maribel standing there with Santana and man she had never seen before. "Hi Mrs. Lopez."

"Brittany please call me Maribel. You look very pretty tonight so I assume you are on a date so we will be heading to our table before your date comes back to your table."

Brittany suddenly found it difficult to look Maribel in the eyes. "Um…actually I got stood up. A friend set up me up on a blind date. I've never liked the idea of going on a blind date and now I really don't like it. My blind date probably heard I was a dumb blonde or something. I was just getting ready to leave. You enjoy your dinner."

Maribel felt sad for Brittany. "I'm sorry you got stood up. Why don't you join us for dinner? By the way this is my husband Jose and you have already met Santana."

Jose reached his hand out to shake Brittany's hand. "It's nice to meet you Brittany. Now I put a face to the name when Maribel talks about Brittany the mail carrier. Please join us for dinner. It's Maribel's birthday so we are celebrating."

Brittany noticed Santana had been looking down at the floor the whole time they stood there. "It's nice to meet you too Dr. Lopez. (Brittany knew he was a doctor because all of his mail came addressed that way) And Happy Birthday Mrs. Lopez. Thank you for the dinner invitation but I don't want to intrude on your family celebration plus I'm wouldn't be very good company. I've had a tough day and just want to go home. Enjoy your dinner."

Maribel noticed the hostess was standing there getting impatient waiting to take them to their table. "Thanks for the birthday wish and I hope tomorrow is a better day for you."

The Lopez family followed the hostess to their table and they ordered their drinks. Santana couldn't stand it any longer so she looked over towards Brittany's table and saw that she was just getting up to leave. After a few moments Santana suddenly got up from the table. "I'll be right back." Her parents looked at one another confused when Santana walked towards the exit.

"Brittany", Santana shouted as she saw Brittany walking towards her car. Brittany stopped and turned around to see who was calling her name. When she saw it was Santana she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it but she stood there and watched as Santana walked up to her.

When Santana reached Brittany neither woman spoke at first until Santana decided she should talk first since she was the one who followed Brittany to the park lot. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

Brittany waited for Santana to say more but when she didn't she had to ask the obvious question. "What exactly are you sorry for Santana?"

"I'm sorry for a couple of things. I'm sorry for yelling at you the day you helped me when that kid on the bike hit my arm and I'm sorry you got in trouble when you didn't return my envelope to the post office like you were supposed to. I should've been up waiting for you because I knew I would be getting the envelope. I'm sorry."

Brittany stood there confused. "I accept you apologies but I have one question. How did you know I got in trouble over not returning the envelope?"

"I just happen to be in line at the post office waiting to pick up my envelope and I overheard your conversation with your supervisor. By the way you aren't some dumb blonde. I heard you say that twice now, at the post office when talking to your supervisor and tonight when you were talking about your blind date."

Brittany felt embarrassed because she had no idea Santana overheard her getting in trouble. "I got into trouble over your envelope because I didn't follow policy which was my fault regardless if you should've gotten up to sign for it or not. I know I shouldn't put myself down it's just difficult not too when you lived with someone for 3 years who put you down almost every day."

Santana noticed the hurt in Brittany's eyes when she talked about living with someone for 3 years who put her down. "No one should ever put you down. And for the record the guy you stood you up tonight on your blind date is a fool because no man in his right mind would stand up a beautiful blonde like you."

Brittany felt her cheeks getting warm hearing Santana say she was beautiful. "Actually my blind date wasn't with a man it was with a woman."

Santana for some reason felt like smiling, "Oh, I see. Well she was a fool then."

Brittany's cheeks continued to be warm, "You didn't seemed shocked when I said it was a woman."

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Why would it shock me? I prefer women too. Does that shock you?"

Brittany was shaking her head, "No not really."

"Well there you go neither one of us is shocked to find out we are lesbians. How about you come join my parents and me for dinner? I know my mother would really enjoy it. To be honest with you she has been trying to figure out what she had said or done to offend you since you don't ring the doorbell for iced tea anymore and you started calling her Mrs. Lopez. I know it's because of me but please don't take my mistakes out on my mother. I have caused her enough worry the past couple of months."

Brittany felt bad hearing that Maribel thought she had offended her in some way. "I'm sorry I upset your mother I didn't mean to. I'll make sure she knows she didn't offend me in anyway. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. You'd better get back inside to your parents. Thanks for asking me to join you but like I told your mother earlier I wouldn't be very good company tonight. I'll see you around."

Santana found herself disappointed that Brittany wouldn't join them for dinner but she understood. "Yeah, I'll see you around I guess. If I get anymore envelopes from work I'll make sure I'm up to sign for them. I really wish you'd join us for dinner because my parents can act like lovesick teenagers sometimes and I'll end feeling like a third wheel."

Brittany laughed, "I'll see you later Santana."

Santana watched Brittany walked towards her car and then she turned and walked back into the restaurant. When she sat back down at the table her mother asked her where she had been. She told her that she just needed some fresh air. Her mother gave her a sympatric look thinking she needed fresh air because she was feeling anxious about the accident that had happened a couple of months ago and the reason Santana was spending some time in Lima with her parents.

They were all three looking at their menus and suddenly looked up when they heard someone talking, "Um…I hope it's ok I've changed my mind. I love to have dinner with your family and celebrate your birthday Maribel". Brittany stood there with a smile on her face.

Maribel smiled back at Brittany. "Of course dear sit down there next Santana."

After Brittany sat down next Santana they both gave each other a little smile which didn't go unnoticed by Maribel.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maribel sat at the kitchen table making out the grocery list when Santana came into the kitchen and got out two glasses and filled them with ice and iced tea. "Thank you mija for pouring me a glass of iced tea." Santana scowled at her mother and sat one of the glasses on the kitchen table for her mother. "I really enjoyed my birthday dinner last night and I was so glad Brittany decided to join us. I was thinking it was quite a coincidence that you went out to get some fresh air right after Brittany left the restaurant and then a few minutes after you returned to the table Brittany showed up saying she had changed her mind about joining us for dinner." Maribel raised her eyebrow as she looked at Santana.

"Yeah, that was quite a coincidence." Santana said as she took another glass out of the cupboard filled it with ice and iced tea. Maribel was confused as to why Santana was filling another glass with iced tea. Santana took the two glasses of iced tea and left the kitchen. Maribel heard Santana open the front door. She got up from the kitchen table to see what her daughter was up to. When Maribel got to the front door she looked out of one of the decorative windows that was at top of door.

Maribel was confused at first when she saw Santana sitting on the front porch steps still holding both glasses of iced tea. A second later Maribel got a huge smile on her face when she Brittany walking up the sidewalk to deliver their mail. She didn't think Santana was expecting another envelope from work so she assumed Santana wanted to give Brittany the iced tea so she could spend a few minutes with her. Maribel saw the huge smile that appeared on Brittany's face when she saw Santana sitting on the porch. Maribel decided to give the girls privacy so she walked away from the door. She was worried about Santana because she had been home for three weeks now and she hadn't once talked about the accident that forced her into taking the leave of absence from work. Maribel was hopeful if Santana and Brittany became friends maybe Santana would confide in her.

Brittany couldn't help but break out into a huge smile when saw Santana sitting on the front porch but then she started to panic. Was Santana sitting on the porch steps waiting for her because she was supposed to have another envelope for her from work? Brittany didn't have one so she started to worry that maybe there was one at the post office and she missed loading it in her mail truck.

Santana smiled when she saw Brittany walking up the sidewalk and when Brittany smiled back at her something stirred inside Santana that she had never felt before. She felt warm and her stomach and heart both fluttered. Suddenly those feelings were gone when Santana saw the smile on Brittany's face was replaced with a frown. "Hey Brittany", Santana said still not sure why Brittany's smile had gone.

"Hi Santana. I'm sorry if you were waiting for me to deliver you an envelope. I must overlooked it when I loaded my mail truck this morning. I can go back to the post office and pick up now. I'm so sorry." Brittany was rambling on and on.

"Whoa, slow down Brittany. I'm not expecting an envelope today. I just came here to sit so I could give a glass of iced tea. It's like the hottest day of summer so far out here today."

Brittany let out a deep breath and smiled. "When I saw you waiting I thought for sure you were waiting for an envelope. I'm so relieved you were waiting to see me instead."

Santana handed Brittany one of the glasses of iced tea. Brittany drank half of the glass before pulling the glass away from her mouth. Santana had been sipping at her tea. "My mother was so glad you joined us for dinner last night. It made her birthday special so thanks for changing your mind about joining us for dinner."

"I had a nice time. Your mom has been so nice to me since I started this job in January. No one else gives me hot chocolate in the winter and iced tea in the summer. What about you?"

Santana scowled, "What do you mean what about me?"

"I was just wondering if you were glad I changed my mind and joined you for dinner last night?" Brittany wasn't usually so bold but there was something about Santana that made her feel like could ask her anything.

Santana felt her face getting warm from embarrassment, "Yes, I was glad you changed your mind. I enjoyed you having dinner with us as much as my mother enjoyed it. And I kind of got the feeling my dad thought you were pretty awesome too."

Brittany finished her iced tea and handed the glass back to Santana. She then handed the Lopez's mail to Santana. "I've got to get going. Thanks for the iced tea Santana."

Santana really wished Brittany could stay longer but she knew Brittany had mail to deliver. "You're welcome. Have a good day."

Brittany walked back down the sidewalk that led to the Lopez's house and was about to walk down the main sidewalk when she heard Santana call out her name. She turned to see Santana jogging down the sidewalk. "Um…I was wondering tomorrow is Saturday and you don't deliver mail on Saturday. Would you like to go to a movie with me in the afternoon? I mean it's so hot and the movie theater is air conditioned."

Brittany thought it was cute how Santana stumbled over her words as she talked. "Actually I am working tomorrow because the regular Saturday carrier has a wedding to go too but maybe we could go on Sunday afternoon?"

Santana found herself smiling like she hadn't smiled in months. "Sunday sounds good. I will look at the movie schedule and see what movies are playing. Do you have any preference as to what type of movie we see?"

Brittany cheeks turned red, "I've been wanting to see the new Disney movie but that's probably not something you would want to see."

Santana thought Brittany was adorable when she blushed. "A Disney movie is fine with me. I don't like scary movies much and I don't care much for violent ones so a Disney movie will be perfect. I'll check the times and call you. Oh, wait I don't have your phone number."

Brittany smirked, "Oh, you are slick Lopez. If you wanted my phone number all you had to do was ask you didn't need to invite to a movie."

"What…no…I really wanted to invite you to a movie. I wasn't just trying to get your phone number."

Brittany laughed and Santana knew she had just made a fool of herself. "I was only kidding Santana. Do you have your phone with you?" Santana took her phone out of her jean shorts pocket. Brittany told Santana her number as Santana entered in her phone. "I really have to get going Santana. I get home around 5 so you can call or text anytime after that." Brittany walked away and all Santana could do was watch. It was then she noticed how cute Brittany looked in her mail carrier uniform which consisted of shorts and blue sleeveless button up shirt, with black socks and sneakers.

Santana texted Brittany that evening to let her know the new Disney moving was showing at 3 and 5 PM on Sunday. Brittany texted back that the 3 PM showing would be good then they could to dinner afterwards if that was ok with Santana. Santana told her it was ok with her. Brittany felt a little disappointed that Santana had sent a text rather than calling her. Brittany had spent the whole day thinking about Santana and that she might get to talk to her later on the phone.

It was 10 PM and Brittany was having a difficult time falling to sleep. She had to be at the post office at 6 AM so she needed to get to sleep because if she didn't get enough sleep she could be a bit grumpy the next day. She wasn't used to having to get up so early on a Saturday because she didn't usually work on Saturdays.

Brittany picked her cell phone up from the nightstand and typed out a text. _**Hey are you awake?**_

Almost immediately she got a reply. _**Yeah, I am. Not quite my bedtime yet. You having trouble sleeping? :( **_

Brittany smiled at the sad face Santana used which was odd to smile at a sad face. _**I am having trouble sleeping. Think it's cause I don't usually work Saturdays.**_

_**I thought it was cause you are so excited for our date on Sunday.**_ As soon as Santana tapped send she panicked because they hadn't talked about Sunday being a date. When Brittany didn't respond quickly she got nervous. She really got nervous when her cell phone started ringing and she was it was Brittany calling her. "Hey Brittany"

Brittany was smiling at how nervous Santana's voice sounded when she answered the phone. "I just had to call because I was shocked to find out that Sunday is a date and not just two people going to the movies and dinner. I'm not sure if I would've said yes so quickly to your invitation if I knew it was a date." Brittany had a smirk on her face when she finished talking.

Santana's heart sank hearing Brittany's word. "I'm sorry I used the word date it was an honest mistake and I understand you being shocked. Tell you what let's just forget about the whole Sunday movie and dinner thing. I'm sorry."

"Santana I was just kidding…" Santana ended the call before Brittany tried to tell her she was just kidding. Brittany was only trying to flirt a little bit with Santana. How was she to know that Santana would take her seriously? Brittany tried calling Santana back three times and each time it went directly to Santana's voice mail. Brittany figured Santana must have turned her phone off. She decided to send a text to Santana just in case she hadn't turned her phone off. _** Hey Santana, I was only kidding about you saying it was a date. I'm sorry. I would really like to still go to the movies and dinner with you if you want to. Just so you know I really wouldn't mind if it was a date. Let me know if you change your mind and still want to go on Sunday. Brittany**_

Brittany tried to go to sleep but she just couldn't because she was worried about Santana. When Brittany got to the post office the next morning at 6 AM she was exhausted. She had slept maybe 2 hours and spent the rest of the tossing and turning and checking her phone to see if Santana had responded to her text message but there was no response. The morning went so slow and Brittany was so tired her legs felt like jello. When it came time for her to deliver mail to the Lopez house she didn't even look up at the front porch she kept her head down and watched her feet. Once she was at the front porch she looked up and felt her heart clinch because Santana wasn't sitting there like she had been the day before. Brittany had hoped maybe Santana had read her text by now and would be waiting on the steps with a glass of iced tea for her and she would tell her she still wanted to go to the movies and dinner.

Brittany walked up on the porch and was startled when the front door opened. It was Maribel. "Hi Brittany, I am surprised to see you since you usually don't deliver mail on Saturdays." Brittany explained to her that the usual Saturday mail carrier had the day off. Maribel noticed how tired Brittany's eyes looked, "Are you ok Brittany you look exhausted?"

"I'm fine Maribel. I just had one of those nights last night when you can't sleep. Um…by the way is Santana around?"

"No, she was actually up quite early this morning and borrowed my car to go somewhere. Do you have an envelope she needs to sign for?"

"No, I was just hoping to speak to her, it's no big deal." Brittany couldn't help but sound sad.

Maribel usually didn't interfere in her daughter's life but she just had to ask Brittany a question. "Brittany, did something happen between you and Santana? I know it's none of my business but yesterday I noticed she met you on the porch with a glass of iced tea and then after you left she was the happiest I had seen her in a long time. Then this morning when she asked to borrow my car she looked sad just like you."

Brittany wasn't sure if she should tell Maribel about the misunderstanding Santana and she had or not. "Um…well yesterday Santana asked me to go to the movies and we decided to go on Sunday." Brittany explained to Maribel about Santana using the word date in her text and how she called to kid her about it only Santana ended up misunderstanding her and that she hadn't heard from Santana since.

"I'm sorry to hear that Brittany. I was hoping maybe you and Santana could become friends because she needs one right now and I get the idea you could use one too. Santana isn't herself right now and believe me if she were she would be kidding and flirting with you. My daughter can be quite the charmer usually but she has a lot on her mind that she's dealing with on her own. It's not my place to tell you want she has on her mind but just know she isn't herself right now and she's feeling vulnerable. I'm sure that's why she didn't realize you were kidding with her."

Brittany had suddenly started looking at her feet when Maribel was talking, especially when she said she thought Brittany could use a friend too. Brittany knew that was true because for three years she had been in a verbally and emotionally abusive relationship. She was only now starting to feel like her old self again. "I'm sorry Santana is going through such a difficult time. Hopefully she will get in touch me because I would still like to go to the movies and dinner with her. I've got to finish the rest of my route. Have a good weekend Maribel."

"You have a good weekend too Brittany." Maribel watched as Brittany walked away from their house. She couldn't help but feel that Brittany was someone who was meant to be in Santana's life and a part of their family. Maribel shook those thoughts from her head thinking it was just wishful thinking on her part.

Brittany never did hear from Santana so she decided it was best to not push it with her. Brittany was exhausted on Sunday because in the middle of the night the air conditioning in her apartment building broke down and it was so hot she couldn't sleep. It was now Sunday afternoon and the word from the apartment maintenance crew was that they were working on the air conditioning and it should be up and running by 6 PM. Brittany couldn't take the heat any longer because it was so hot her fan was only blowing the hot air around. She decided to go to the movies to get out of the heat for a couple hours. It wouldn't be the first time Brittany had gone to movies by herself so it was no big deal.

Brittany decided to see the new Disney movie. There would likely be a lot of kids there with their parents and right now Brittany needed to hear laughter and what is better than the laughter of children. Brittany bought some Dots and lemonade for at the concession stand. When she walked into the theater most of the seats in the front and middle were full so she decided to sit in the back. As she walked to the back right corner of the theater that's when she saw her sitting there in the very last row in the last seat. It was Santana.

Brittany's first reaction was to smile but then she kind of felt anger that Santana came to the movie without her and she never even responded to her text. Brittany was at the movies too but she wouldn't have come if the air conditioning wasn't broken. Brittany looked at Santana for a moment, she had her hair up in ponytail and had a tight white tank top with black shorts. She decided she was going to go sit near Santana to see what her reaction would be to here being there.

Brittany walked in the back row towards Santana and sat down leaving one seat between them. She noticed Santana had put her purse in the seat next to her so no one could sit there anyway. Brittany put her lemonade in the seat cup holder and looked at Santana out of the corner of her eyes. If Santana knew it was her sitting there she didn't make any move to look at her. Brittany didn't feel uncomfortable sitting there she wondered if Santana felt uncomfortable because she had to have seen it was her sitting there.

Santana saw someone walking towards her in the back row. All she wanted was to be was left alone so she hoped the person didn't sit near here and start up any kind of conversation. She looked at the person quickly as she sat near here. It was Brittany. What was she doing here? Did Brittany know she would be there? Santana didn't even tell her parents where she was going she just told them she going out for a few hours. The last communication she had with Brittany she told her to forget the movie and dinner. Santana had read Brittany's text explaining she was just kidding about being shocked Santana used the word date. It had probably been rude for not to respond to Brittany but at that point she was confused and embarrassed. Now here was Brittany sitting one seat away from her at the movie. Santana was glad she had put her purse in the seat next to her or Brittany probably would've sat there. Thankfully the movie started so Santana had something to concentrate on other than Brittany.

The movie was half over and Brittany loved it. She was laughing outt loud and she even saw Santana laugh a few times. Santana loved to hear Brittany laugh and she also loved to hear all of the kids laughing although it made her sad too. Brittany and Santana had both been stealing looks at each other throughout the movie and luckily hadn't been caught by the other one but then it happened they both looked at each other the same time. Neither looked away their eyes were locked onto one another. Santana was the first one to look away. She then moved her purse and sat it on the floor. Brittany hoped this meant Santana wanted her to move to sit in the seat right beside because Brittany got up and moved to the seat. Santana gave her a small smile.

When the movie was over the two walked out the theater together without saying a word. They found themselves standing in front of the theater. Finally Santana spoke, "That was a really good movie."

Brittany couldn't hold back a smile, "It really was a good movie I enjoyed myself. So as long as we are here do you want to go to dinner?"

Santana shook her head, "No".

Brittany's smile was gone in split second, "Oh, ok well I guess I'll see you around then."

Brittany started to walk away but then felt Santana grab her wrist. She stopped walking but didn't turn to look at Santana. "I'm not really in the mood to go to dinner but we could go for ice cream if you want to?"

Brittany's smile was back, "I loved to go for some ice cream. I have my car so we I can drive us or do you have a car too?"

"No, I don't have a car because my parents needed both of their cars this afternoon. I took a taxi here so I'll ride with you."

Santana and Brittany walked to Brittany's car. She drove them to an outdoor ice cream stand. Santana ordered a caramel sundae and Brittany ordered a banana split. Santana insisted on paying for Brittany's. They sat at a table that had a huge umbrella over it. They sat in silence for a few minutes and it was getting to Brittany, "So why didn't you respond to my last text? I thought you were still mad at me or something."

"I'm sorry Brittany. I just felt so confused and stupid that I didn't know you were kidding."

"Hey, you told me not to call myself stupid so the same goes for you. I'm sorry too. I mean we don't really know each other very well yet and I can see where you might have thought I was being serious."

Santana looked up at Brittany with a smirk. "You just said we don't know each other very well yet. Does that mean you want us to get to know each other?"

Brittany blushed, "Yeah, I really would if that's something you'd like to do too."

"Yeah, I really would like to get to know you better." Santana reached out and touch Brittany's hand that was lying on the table.

Over their ice cream Brittany learned that Santana graduated from NYU and she is now a lawyer in NYC. Santana learned that Brittany is originally from Columbus, Ohio but moved to Lima a little over 3 years ago because to live with her girlfriend. They had broken up about 4 months ago. Santana didn't ask but she assumed this ex girlfriend was the one who Brittany was referring to when she had told her about having someone who put her down every day for three years. Santana wanted to hunt this woman down and go all Lima Heights on her ass because how could anyone be so cruel to another person. Santana decided not to bring the subject up. She'd let Brittany tell her when she was ready.

When the ice cream was gone they decided to leave because it was still very hot outside. Brittany was driving Santana home and neither woman had said anything for a couple of minutes when a one of those boys that ride their bikes so recklessly rode his bike right across the street in front of Brittany. Brittany stopped in time because she wasn't going too fast. "One of these days that boy is going end of causing an accident." Brittany was shaking her head.

Suddenly she could hear Santana's breathing increase like she was hyperventilating. She looked at Santana and she noticed she wasn't blinking her eyes and she was staring straight ahead while tears ran down her face. They were close to Santana's parent's house she Brittany quickly drove there. She got out of her car and started yelling Maribel's name. Maribel and Jose came running out of the house to the driveway. "Something is wrong with Santana. She just started being this way when a boy on a bike drove out in front of my car."

Jose had gone over to the passenger side door and opened it. "Sweetie, breathe just take nice deep breaths. That's good just keep doing that sweetie and it will pass." Jose rubbed Santana's back while Brittany and Maribel watched. Eventually Santana calmed down and that's when the sobbing started. Jose helped Santana out of the car and into the house.

Brittany had tears running down her face because she had no idea what was going on. Maribel hugged her. "Maribel, I'm sorry if I did something to cause this to happen to Santana."

"Brittany honey you didn't do anything wrong. Come on in the house." Maribel and Brittany walked to the house. Maribel got Brittany a drink of water.

They sat the kitchen table for several minutes until Jose joined them. "Santana's calmed down and is upstairs lying down. Brittany exactly what happened?"

"I was driving Santana home and this boy rode his bike across the street in front of me. I wasn't going fast so I slowed down in time. After that happened Santana started breathing hard and staring straight ahead without blinking. We were close to your house so drove right here. That damn kid on the bike does that all of the time. He is the one who hit Santana's arm when he rode by her on the side walk a couple of weeks ago."

Maribel started remembering, "I knew she didn't trip on her own two feet and fall. That's what she told me happened that day she came home from a walk with her arm and knees scrapped up. My poor mija."

Brittany is confused, "I am totally confused here what happened to Santana today? And the day the boy hit her arm she acted the same way but then she really yelled at me when I tried to help her."

Jose spoke, "She had a panic attack today and that is probably what started to happen the day the boy hit her. Brittany, it isn't our place to tell you what is going on as much as would like to so you could understand what is happening to Santana."

"I understand. I just wish she wasn't so sad. I can tell she's trying to be brave for some reason. Do you think it would be ok for me to go say goodbye to her?"

Maribel got up from the table, "Come on Brittany I'll take you to Santana's bedroom."

Brittany followed Maribel upstairs to Santana's room. The door was opened so Maribel motioned for Brittany to go in. When Brittany walked in she saw Santana lying on the bed curled up in a ball with her eyes closed. Brittany whispered , "San, are you sleeping? There was no vocal response Santana just shook her head no.

Brittany sat on the edge of the bed and started rubbing Santana's arm. "I wanted to see you before I left and make sure you were ok. I'm sorry for whatever made you have a panic attack."

Santana spoke so softly Brittany could barely hear her, "I hit him".

"Who did you hit?" Brittany had no idea what Santana was talking about.

"I didn't see him when I backed out of the driveway. He rode his bike right behind my car as I was backing out and I hit him." Santana started crying.

Brittany lay down so she facing Santana and she embraced her. "It sounds like it was an accident sweetie." Brittany was starting to understand why the boy on the bike made Santana react the way she did.

"He is my ex's little boy. He's 5 years old and now he will be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life because of me. I ruined his life."

Brittany pulled Santana closer to her and kissed her forehead. "Shhh…just rest now. We can talk more later ok?"

Santana looked Brittany in the eyes, "You don't think I'm a horrible person?"

"I would never think you are a horrible person. It was an accident. Accidents happen. It wasn't your fault. Rest now."

After a few minutes Santana spoke again, "Will you stay with me?"

Brittany kissed Santana's forehead again, "I'm not going anywhere."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brittany woke up hearing someone whispering her name. She opened her eyes and saw Maribel standing by Santana's bed. "Brittany, it's almost 9 PM so I thought I'd better wake you." Maribel motioned for Brittany to follow her out into the hallway. Brittany looked at Santana who was sound a sleep with her arm wrapped around Brittany's stomach. Brittany was afraid she would wake Santana up if she moved too quickly so she carefully unwrapped her arm from Santana shoulder and got out of bed. Santana moved a little but settled back down without waking up.

Brittany walked out into the hall were Maribel was waiting for her. "Brittany, I'm sorry to wake you up but you two have been asleep for a few hours and it's getting late so I thought you might need to head home. I'm sure you need to get up early to go to work."

"Actually I have tomorrow off because the mail carrier I worked for on Saturday is working for me to make up for me helping him out. I'm sorry I fell asleep like that I bet it was shock to walk into Santana's bedroom and see us cuddled up like that."

Maribel just smiled, "Let's go downstairs to the kitchen so we can talk."

Brittany followed Maribel downstairs to the kitchen and sitting at the kitchen table, "Brittany, you must be hungry would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks. I am really thirsty though. Some water would be great." Maribel went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water for Brittany. She drank half the bottle before setting it down on the table. "Like I said upstairs I'm sorry fell asleep like that in Santana's bed."

Maribel smiled, "It's really ok Brittany and I wasn't shocked when I walked in and saw the two of you cuddled up. You both are grown women and I know Santana was upset and you were comforting her."

Brittany started playing with her fingers and looking at them. "Santana told me about the accident. I can't imagine how she is feeling. No wonder she freaked out tonight when that kid on the bike rode right out in front of my car."

"I don't know much detail Santana told you about the accident and I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds and if I am she will definitely let me know but I want to talk to you about it. How much did she tell you about what happened?"

Brittany told Maribel that Santana had told the boy was riding his bike and she hit him when she back up her car and that he was now in a wheelchair. She told her Santana had said the boy was her ex's son."

"Brittany, there's more to the story. Santana had been seeing Alyssa for about a year. Her son's name is Zachary he is 5 years old. Alyssa was in the process of divorcing her husband. I didn't like the whole situation especially with her having a husband. I mean I know people can be bisexual but I wish Santana could find a woman who was lesbian like her. I don't like labels but I just never felt comfortable with the whole situation since Alyssa was in the middle of divorce. Santana adored Zachary and he was just as attached to her. Sometimes I got the feeling he was the only reason she was staying the relationship because she didn't seem happy with Alyssa after about 6 months of them dating. She was so proud when he started riding his bike with training wheels. He knew he wasn't supposed to ride in the driveway but that day he did and he rode behind her car and she didn't see him. Santana was devastated so Jose and I went to New York immediately to be with her. When we went to the hospital with her Alyssa screamed at her and told her to leave them alone and that she was to never come near Zachary again."

Maribel stopped talking and got up to get herself a bottle of water. She took a drink and then continued on. "Of course Santana was beside herself with fear and sadness. She kept saying over and over 'it's my fault I should've seen him.' The police had to investigate the incident and they concluded it was an accident. One of those life changing accidents that happens and we can't do a thing to stop them from happening to us. Alyssa made sure the hospital staff knew Santana wasn't allowed to see Zachary. Santana did learn from a friend that Zachary was paralyzed. He can move his arms and torso, and his kidneys work but he can't move his legs. Santana went back to work at the law firm she works for but she couldn't concentrate so her boss told her to take six weeks off so that's why she's here visiting us. Right before she came here she learned from the same friend that Alyssa and her husband had reconciled. She's been through so much. The first time I saw her happy in a long time was the day you two planned to go to the movies and dinner but then she was sad again when that didn't happen. I was confused that the two of you were together today. I assuming you two worked out your disagreement."

Brittany took a few minutes to process what Maribel had just told her. "Wow, Santana has been through so much. I don't know if I could handle all of that happening to me. By the way we just happen to run into each other today at the movies. I'm not sure why Santana went to the movie we were going to go to. I went because the air conditioning in my apartment building broke down the last night and it was so hot in my apartment I couldn't stand it any longer so I decided to go to the movies to cool off. I saw Santana there and then we went for ice cream afterwards and the whole bike situation happened when I was driving her home."

"Oh my dear, I can't imagine not having air conditioning in heat. Is it fixed yet? If it isn't you are more than welcome to stay here with us tonight."

"It was supposed to be fixed by 6 tonight but I don't know if it is or not." Brittany finished her bottle of water.

"Is there someone you can call to find out?"

"I could call my neighbor." Brittany took her cell phone from her pocket and called her neighbor. After a brief conversation she ended the call. "My neighbor said it isn't fixed yet and won't be fixed until tomorrow morning sometime."

"Brittany it's settled you are definitely staying here. You can sleep in Santana's bed because I'm sure she won't mind. I think she felt safe having you with her before or you can sleep in the guest room."

"Thanks for letting me stay here Maribel. I think I'd better sleep in the guest room just in case Santana wants to be alone. I have my gym bag in the car that has a clean pair shorts and a tank top in it so I'll just get that out of my car.

"Brittany before you do that I want to ask you something. I know it's none of m business but I only ask out of concern because I care about it. "Santana isn't the only one who seems sad. You seem sad too is everything in your life ok?"

Brittany felt her eyes starting to tear, "It's getting better but I've still got some things I'm dealing with from my previous relationship. This may sound crazy since I've only known Santana for a couple of weeks but I wish we could've met when we both weren't so broken. I'm not sure two broken people are good for another."

Maribel reached across and the table and took Brittany's hand. "You know what I think. I think two broken people who are meant to be together can help fix one another. You go get your bag and then I'll take you to the guest room."

Brittany took a shower and got into bed but she couldn't sleep. Her talk with Maribel kept playing over and over in her mind. Especially the words, 'I think two broken people who are meant to be together can help fix one another'. Were she and Santana meant to be together? Could they really fix one another? Brittany had no idea if Santana felt the same strong attraction for her that she felt for Santana. Probably not Santana had just had her heart broken. How could they be together anyway when Santana lived in New York City and she lived in Lima? Brittany couldn't take it any longer so she decided to go downstairs to the living room and watch TV.

Brittany was sitting on the couch watching some stupid show she wasn't really interested in but at least it kept her mind occupied. She was started when she felt the couch cushion beside dip down. She looked and saw Santana sitting there. Santana had changed into her sleepwear which consisted of a silky pair of short shorts and tight fitting while tank top. "Hey, I didn't mean to startle you."

Brittany suddenly felt nervous with Santana sitting there beside her. "Um…no you didn't startle me, well not much anyway. I'm sorry if I had the TV too loud. I couldn't sleep so I decided to come down and watch TV I hope that was ok. You are probably wondering why I'm even here. Well you see…." Brittany's rambling was cut off when Santana gently put her hand over Brittany's mouth.

"No the TV wasn't too loud and yes it's ok that you came down to watch it. And my mother told me you were staying when she came to check on me before she went to bed. So all is good ok?"

Brittany swallowed hard and nodded her head. She turned the TV off. "I wanted to tell you Santana how sorry I am about the accident. I know you blame yourself but from what you told me and what your mother told me it was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

Santana's mood changed and Brittany was kicking herself from bringing up the accident but to her surprised Santana started talking about it. "Thanks for comforting me earlier. You know I woke up once when we were sleeping and it felt so good to be close to you like that and then when I woke up later and you were gone I was sad. My mind knows that what happened with Zachary was an accident but my heart doesn't. My heart blames me for what happened and how he will be in wheelchair for the rest of his life because of me."

"San, if I were in your shoes I'm sure I'd blame myself too. I think it's just going to take time for you to learn to forgive yourself. Your mom told me about Alyssa going back to her husband. I'm sorry."

"Don't be because I'm not. Alyssa is a good person and great mother but we weren't meant to be together. I think I knew that after about 6 months of us dating but I got attached to Zachary. If it hadn't been for him I know I would've ended our relationship. Sometimes I think if I had ended our relationship when I knew it wasn't going anywhere he would still be able to walk now because I wouldn't have been there that day in the driveway."

Brittany put her hand on Santana's knee to comfort here, "We can't predict the future and what will happen. All we can do is live each day and take what life hands us."

"Britt, you mentioned when we were eating our ice cream that you moved to Lima 3 years ago to be with your girlfriend. If you ever want to tell me what happened I'm here for you."

Brittany could tell by Santana's tone of voice she was being sincere. Brittany hadn't told anyone what happened with Lisa. "There's not much to tell. I met Lisa at a party in Columbus through mutual friends. We hit it off right away. Only problem was she lived in Lima. After about 6 months of dating she talked me into moving to Lima. I had hesitated because in Columbus I had my dream job of teaching dance to kids and adults of all ages. I looked for a job in Lima teaching dance but there just weren't any jobs here. So I moved anyway and got a job as a receptionist at a travel agency. I took the civil service test to be a mail carrier but it was almost 3 years before a job became available. When I moved here it was only a few months later that Lisa changed. She became verbally abusive. Telling me I was a dumb blonde and that it was a good thing I had her to take care of me because I could never make it on my own. The thing was I was on my own in Columbus and I did fine but for some reason I let her get into my head. I guess if hear something long enough you start to believe it yourself."

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and squeezed it. Brittany continued on, "The last year of our relationship she would stay out to late in the morning at the bars with her friends from work. She told me she wasn't cheating on me she was just out having fun. She said she deserved it because she was the one with the good job taking care of me. When I got the mail carrier job in January I decided to leave her and I did a couple of months later. I'm ashamed to say I still hear her words over and over in my head and a part of me believes they are true."

Santana moved closer to Brittany and hugged her. "Britt, everything she said is not true. You are a smart, young woman. I know it's difficult but don't let her get inside you head anymore. She's gone."

The two sat there in the embrace for a several moments before they both pulled away. Brittany put her head down and stared at her hand that Santana was still holding. "I told your mom earlier that I wish you and I had met when we both weren't so broken. Do you know what she said to me?"

"I can only imagine what she said to you and I think she is probably right. She said something like if it's our destiny to be together so we can fix each other, right?"

Brittany looked up finally and into Santana's eyes. "That's close to what she said. She actually said 'She thinks two broken people who are meant to be together can help fix one another'. I wish she was right."

Santana leaned into close to Brittany. "Maybe she is right." Santana closed the gap and kissed Brittany gently on the lips. She pulled away and looked into Brittany's tear filled eyes and pulled her into a hug.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading and the reviews.

The next morning Maribel and Jose went downstairs to eat breakfast when something they saw in the living room made them stop in their tracks. There sleeping on the couch was Santana and Brittany. Brittany had her back to the back of couch while Santana lay in front of her. They both quietly went into the kitchen.

Maribel put coffee into the coffee maker. "I think that's probably the first time Santana has slept through the night since the accident. I know since she came here she hasn't been sleeping well at all. I think Brittany may be the only person who Santana will open up to about how she's feeling. I don't know how to describe it but there's something special about the way those two look at each other."

"I hope you are right because after the panic attack Santana had yesterday I am even more concerned about her emotional well being than I was before. Maybe we should talk to her about getting some professional help. I know the guilt she feels about what happened to Zachary has to be more than she can handle," Jose said as he poured two glasses of orange juice for himself and Maribel.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to bring up professional help just yet with Santana. We need to give her a little more time to deal with her feelings and now that she has Brittany maybe if she talks to her about her feelings it will help." Maribel poured two cups of coffee for them and then started making breakfast.

Santana slowly opened eyes and at first she was bit confused as to where she was but then she realized she was sleeping on the couch. It was then she felt a warm body behind her and saw an arm wrapped around her waist. The events of the night before came flooding into her mind and she couldn't help but smile. She then realized her bladder was about to burst if she didn't use the bathroom immediately but she didn't want to wake up Brittany so she carefully removed Brittany's arm from her waist and then slowly got up from the couch. She practically sprinted to the downstairs bathroom.

Santana walked back into the living room after using the bathroom and Brittany was still asleep. She wanted nothing more than to just lie back down on the couch with Brittany but she knew it was time to get up. Santana stood there for a few minutes just watching Brittany.

"I've never had a woman run that fast to get away from me before after spending the night with me." Santana jumped hearing Brittany's voice and Brittany smirked when she opened her eyes.

"Britt, you scared me to death I thought you were still sleeping and for your information I had to use the bathroom and I had waited any longer there would've been a pee stain on the couch which I don't think my mother would appreciate very much."

Brittany stretched her arms and legs before sitting up on the couch. "This couch is very comfy." Santana just stood there looking at Brittany. "You ok?" When Santana didn't answer Brittany patted the place beside her the couch telling Santana to have a seat. When she sat down Brittany took her hand and laced their fingers together.

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand to let her know it was ok to say what she was thinking. "Um…last night we kissed and then we spent the night together on the couch."

Brittany waited before she spoke because she thought for sure Santana was going to say more but when she realized Santana was done talking she spoke. "Yes we kissed and then spent the night together on the couch. So what are you trying to say?"

Santana looked at their intertwined fingers. "I guess I'm just wondering what it all means?"

"Ok, let me ask you what you want it to mean?" Brittany wasn't quite sure why Santana was questioning what it all meant because as far as she was concerned she knew what it meant to her.

"What I want it to mean and what it can realistically mean are two different things." Santana continued to look at their fingers.

Brittany thinks she knows what Santana is saying but she wants her to come right out and say it. "Santana, you're a lawyer and good with words but right now I need you to tell in plain and simple words what you are trying to say to me."

"I like you Britt, I like you a lot and I want to spend time with you getting to know you and seeing where our feelings take us but…I'm only here in Lima for a few more weeks before I go back to NYC. That's the reality of it all. You will still be here in Lima and I will be back in NYC where my life consists of working long hours which means there won't be time for anything else in my life."

Brittany felt her heart ache just a little bit and she removed her hand from Santana's hand. "So basically what you are saying is that once you go back to NYC you won't have time or room in your life for me. Well, I don't want to have a fling with you for a few weeks than just say goodbye likes it's the end of summer camp. I can't do that because I already have developed feelings for you so I guess the best thing to do is to say goodbye now before my feelings grow even stronger for you."

Brittany got up from the couch and Santana didn't try to stop her because she had no idea what to do at that moment. Brittany quickly ran upstairs to the guestroom where she had left her gym bag the night before and ran just as quickly back down the stairs and out to her car. Santana was still just sitting on the couch not knowing what to say or do.

Brittany was angry to learn when she returned to her apartment that the air conditioning hadn't been fixed yet. She found a note on her apartment door for the apartment building maintenance stating the part that came for the air conditioning was the wrong part and the right part wouldn't be there until tomorrow morning. When Brittany opened her apartment door she could feel the heat hit her like a ton of bricks. He had to well over 90 degrees in her apartment. She was starting to wish she had to work today because even though it was hot outside at least she wouldn't be stuck in an apartment that felt like steam room.

After about 5 hours the heat was getting to Brittany, she was sweating like crazy and she had drunk so much water she felt like she would float away. She decided to go the grocery store and get some more bottled water and some ice cream. When she got into her car she immediately turned the air conditioning on high and just let it blow on her face for several minutes. She could've kicked herself for not thinking of getting her car sooner and turning the air conditioning on to cool off. When she looked in the rear view mirror she noticed her face was so red from being overheated that it looked like she had a bad sunburn.

Brittany finally had cooled off a bit and drove to the store. She loaded her cart with bottled water and now stood in front of the ice cream freezers wishing she could open the doors and get inside. She was trying to decide on what to get ice cream, popsicles, frozen fruit bars, the possibilities were endless.

"Brittany." Brittany looked up to see Maribel standing by her with a grocery cart.

"Hi Maribel." Brittany really didn't want to talk to Maribel right now so she opened up the freezer and put some ice cream and popsicles in her own cart. "It was nice seeing you again but I'd better to the checkout quickly and then home before this all starts to melt."

Brittany walked away pushing her cart not giving Maribel a chance to even respond. She only got a few feet away when she suddenly felt dizzy and stopped walking and grabbed her head staggering a bit. Maribel noticed this and rushed to Brittany. "Are you ok?" Maribel had a hold of Brittany by her elbow.

"Yeah, I'm fine just felt a little dizzy for minute." Brittany felt her cheeks getting hot like they were on fire and she felt a cold shiver go through her body which made her twitch.

Maribel noticed how red Brittany's cheeks were and she became very concerned. "Your face is so red. Is the air conditioning fixed at your apartment building yet?" Brittany wanted to lie and say yes but she didn't have it in her to lie to Maribel. So she just shook her head no. "I take it you left our house and went back to your apartment by the looks of you. Dear I'm afraid you may be developing heat exhaustion from your symptoms. You are coming home with me."

Brittany perked up, "No, I can't do that Maribel thanks for the offer though. I'll be fine."

"You aren't going back to your apartment by looks of you it must be like an oven in there. You can stay with us and sleep in the guestroom or the couch whichever you prefer." Maribel gave Brittany a little smirk which let Brittany know that Maribel had seen her and Santana sleeping the couch.

"No it's fine really I think I might look into checking to a hotel or something." Brittany wasn't about to go back to the Lopez home with Santana there.

Maribel noticed the look on Brittany's face when she mentioned the couch and she could only assume something had happened between her and Santana that wasn't good. "I get the feeling you don't want to come stay with us because of Santana. What happened? You two looked comfy sleeping on the couch together."

Brittany really didn't want to talk to Maribel about what had happened with Santana. "We just had a misunderstanding about what we both want and now it's all cleared up so it's fine. I don't want to make Santana feel uncomfortable so I'd better not stay with you. My frozen stuff is starting to melt so I'd better get going."

Brittany once again started walking away but the dizziness returned. Maribel was at her side in minute. "You are coming home with me no argument." Brittany didn't have the energy to argue because she was really not feeling so good at the moment.

After Maribel and Brittany paid for their groceries it was decided Brittany was in no condition to drive to the Lopez's so she rode with Maribel. As soon as they got in the car Maribel called Jose at the hospital and told him what Brittany's symptoms were and he agreed she was developing heat exhaustion. He told Maribel he would meet them at the house in about 20 minutes.

When they got to the house and went inside the house was quiet and there was no Santana, at least not in the kitchen or living room. Maribel had Brittany sit on the couch while she went to the kitchen and ran a towel under the cold water. She had Brittany put the towel over her face to help cool her down. Just the feeling of the air conditioning in the house was cooling Brittany down but she still felt weak and was starting get a headache as well.

Jose got to the house and started asking Brittany questions about how she felt. "Do you feel dizzy?" Brittany nodded. "Do you feel weak?" Brittany nodded. "Have felt cold even though you're hot?" Brittany nodded. "Do you have a headache?" Brittany nodded. "Brittany you definitely have heat exhaustion which is dangerous. Maribel is going to upstairs and run a cool bath for you and I want you start drinking plenty of water no ice tea or anything like that just water. After your bath keep a cold towel your forehead. If you don't feel better in a couple of hours I want you tell Maribel so she can take you to the ER ok?" Brittany again nodded.

Maribel and Jose went into the kitchen to talk for a few minutes before Jose went back to the hospital. Maribel helped Brittany upstairs to the bathroom and she ran her a very cool but not cold bath. Maribel also gave her two bottles of water and told Brittany to drink them. The cool bath felt so good to Brittany.

Santana had been in bedroom since Brittany had left that morning. She had been listening to her IPod as she thought about Brittany and what had happened that morning. She also thought about Zachary because he was never far from her thoughts. She wondered how he was adapting to being a wheelchair. No matter how many times people told her it wasn't her fault it was an accident she still blamed herself.

Santana walked into the bathroom but screamed when she saw Brittany in the tub with head laying back and her eyes closed. Hearing Santana scream made Brittany scream as natural reaction to Santana's scream. Maribel hearing the screams was up the stairs in seconds. All she said when saw Santana standing there staring at Brittany in the bath tub was "You downstairs now."

Santana followed her mother downstairs into the living room where her mother sat on the couch. Santana wondered if the day would ever come when her mother ordered her to do something that she would say no and not take orders like she was in the military. She knew that day would never come so she sat down beside her mother on couch.

"Why's Brittany taking a bath upstairs?" Santana's voice cracked because she still was thinking about seeing a naked Brittany taking a bath.

Maribel explained to Santana why Brittany was taking a bath at their home. Maribel noticed the sad look on Santana's face. "I was actually surprised to see Brittany at the store I thought you two would probably spend the day together. I mean you two looked pretty comfy sleeping on the couch this morning when your father and I came downstairs."

Santana blushed knowing her parents saw them sleeping on the couch. "It's my fault. It's all my fault that Brittany got heat exhaustion."

Maribel looked at Santana with a confused looked, "Why would say it's your fault mija?"

Santana didn't look up at her mother as she spoke, "Because she left in a hurry this morning because of something I said to her. If I hadn't said what I said or if I had stopped her from leaving she would've been here with me and not in that damn apartment."

Maribel took Santana's hand, "I don't know what you said to Brittany and it's really none of my business but you have got to stop blaming yourself every time something happens to someone care about and yes, Santana I know you care about Brittany. Things happen in life that we have no control over and we have to learn to live with it. You can't go around blaming yourself all of the time mija. I'm going to go upstairs and check on Brittany. We need to keep an eye on her for the next couple of hours."

Maribel went upstairs and left Santana sitting on the couch lost in her thoughts.

Brittany was feeling much better later that evening. After her bath Maribel insisted she go directly to the guestroom and lay down. She had been watching TV and thinking about Santana. She hadn't seen Santana since the bathroom incident which reinforced to Brittany that Santana really didn't want to see her. Brittany's heart was broken.

Jose came to check on Brittany when he got home from the hospital that evening. He was happy to see she was recuperating just fine but told her she shouldn't work the next day especially since her job was delivering the mail in the heat. Brittany made the necessary call to let her supervisor at the post office know she would be taking a sick day the next day.

Around 9 PM there was soft knock on her door and Brittany said come in. The door opened part way and Santana stuck her head inside, "Hey, can I come in?" Brittany nodded her head yes so Santana walked into the room closing the door behind her. "I just wanted to see how you're feeling. My father said you are doing a lot better. I wanted to say I'm sorry for this morning and I'm sorry you got heat exhaustion from being in that damn apartment."

"San, you don't have to apologize about the heat exhaustion it's not like it's a virus and you gave it to me."

Santana wouldn't look at Brittany as she stood by the bed. When her shoulders started to shake Brittany knew she was crying. "It is my fault because if I hadn't said what I said to you this morning you wouldn't have left and gone back to your apartment so it's my fault. I'm sorry."

Brittany patted the space in the bed beside her, "Come here Santana." Santana didn't move. Brittany remembered the way Maribel spoke to Santana in bathroom so she decided to try it. "You bed now." To Brittany's amazement it worked Santana sat down on the bed. "It's not your fault. I'm the one who ran away instead of staying and talking to you like an adult. So stop blaming yourself. Everything that happens isn't your fault."

Santana sniffled as she cried, "That's what my mother said to me too but…"

Brittany cut her off, "No buts it's not your fault. Can we at least talk about what you said this morning about you not having time for anything in your life but work when you go back to NYC or is that something that is written in stone?"

"We can talk about it but I don't know what else to say." Santana couldn't look Brittany in the eye.

"That's ok San because I have enough to say for both us. First thing I want to say to you is that I don't believe for one minute that you don't have time for anything else but work. Second thing is I think you're scared of starting another relationship after what happened with Zachary. Third thing is I'm scared too about starting another relationship after what Lisa put me through. Fourth thing is I think we will both regret it if we at least don't try and see where this relationship takes us. Fifth and final thing is I'm already falling in love with you so whether we decide to say goodbye now or end up saying goodbye a year from now my heart will be broken but I'm willing to take the chance that my heart will never get broken. That's how feel about us so now I need you to tell me how you really feel about us."

Santana looked at Brittany and slowly moved closer to her so they were nose to nose. She ran her finger tips gently down Brittany's cheek. Then she ran her lips over Brittany's lips before passionately kissing her. After a moment Santana pulled back and said, "First and only thing I want to say to you is I have fallen in love with you too and that's all that matters."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6

_How the previous chapter ended._

_Santana looked at Brittany and slowly moved closer to her so they were nose to nose. She ran her finger tips gently down Brittany's cheek. Then she ran her lips over Brittany's lips before passionately kissing her. After a moment Santana pulled back and said, "First and only thing I want to say to you is I have fallen in love with you too and that's all that matters." _

Santana felt like she was dreaming. Did she just tell Brittany she has fallen in love with her? Brittany gorgeous blue eyes were looking into Santana's eyes with such an intense look it was like Brittany was looking directly into her soul. Without warning Brittany launched her lips onto Santana's with such force it made Santana's head snap back a bit. At first it was just Brittany passionately kissing Santana but after a few moments Santana was kissing her back with the same passion. After a few minutes Brittany pulled back out of breath and closed her eyes, "I feel dizzy San."

"Me to Britt you take my breath away." Santana leaned in and tried to kiss Brittany when Brittany put her hand to her forehead. "Britt are you ok?"

Brittany shook her head no. "I feel dizzy and faint."

"Lie down while I go and get my father." Santana ran out of the guest room and to her parents' bedroom to get her father.

Jose and Maribel hurried to the guest room with Santana. Brittany was lying on her back with her eyes closed. Her face was pale. Jose stood by the bed, "Brittany how are you feeling?" He started taking her pulse.

"I just started feeling really dizzy all of the sudden." Jose noticed Brittany was starting to sweat.

"Are you still dizzy now or was it just a spell that last a few moments?" Jose was now feeling Brittany's forehead.

"I'm still dizzy it hasn't gone away and I'm feeling sick to my stomach now too."

"Ok, Brittany we are going to have to take you to the ER. I know you've been drinking a lot of water but you are dehydrated and need some IV fluids to replenish the fluids your body needs. I'm going to go get dressed and then I will help you to the car and take you to the ER ok?"

Brittany just nodded her head. Jose and Maribel went back to their bedroom to get dressed. Santana kissed Brittany on the forehead. "I'm going to go and change my clothes really quickly so I can I go to the hospital with you ok?"

Brittany again just nodded her head. Jose and Santana helped Brittany down the stairs and out of the car. Maribel went to the hospital with them. Once they got to the ER Brittany was taken immediately into the ER and IV fluids were started. Santana and Maribel sat in the waiting room. Maribel could tell that Santana was thinking too much like she has the tendency to do. She reached over and took Santana's hand. "She's going to be ok once she gets the fluids back into her body and it isn't your fault."

It was decided to since Brittany needed several hours of IV fluids that she would be admitted to the hospital overnight. Santana wanted to spend the night with Brittany but visiting hours were over hours ago and visitors weren't allowed in a patient's room after visiting hours. Santana said she would spend the night in the waiting room them. After several minutes of heated discussion Maribel convinced Santana she needed to get a good night's sleep so she could be there for Brittany when she was discharged in the morning. Brittany had been asleep since they had brought her to the ER.

Santana was up bright and early the next morning before her father left for the hospital. Jose and Maribel were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Santana sat down at the table with them. "Good morning mija. How did you sleep?" Maribel asked as she poured a cup of coffee for Santana.

"I slept ok about same as usual." Santana took a sip of her coffee.

"I called the hospital and spoke to the head nurse on the floor where Brittany's room is and the nurse said Brittany had a restful night. She did say Brittany woke up about 2 AM complaining of having a bad headache which is normal. The doctor in charge of her case will evaluate her this morning on his rounds and decide if she can be discharged. I don't think there will any problem but I will call you as soon as I know what is going on."

"Thanks papi. I was wondering if when Brittany is discharged I can bring her back her to stay? I don't know if the air conditioning in her apartment is fixed yet. If it is I can go over there and stay with her there but I'd rather have her here if it's ok with you."

"Your father and I already discussed it and Brittany is going to stay here until she is fully recovered."

Jose stood up from the table, "Well, I've got to get the hospital. Santana, I will call as soon as I know about Brittany being discharged." Jose kissed Maribel on the lips and Santana on the forehead before leaving for the hospital.

Santana and Maribel sat the table in silence for a few minutes. "Santana, I know it's none of my business but what is going on between you and Brittany?"

Santana normally didn't like talking to her mother about her relationships. "To be honest I don't know. Everything has happened so fast. I can't believe the connection we have felt to each other since the second we met. I have never felt this way about any woman in my life. I just want to be with her all of the time. I want to know everything about it her. I want to protect her. It is all overwhelming to me."

Maribel smiled a huge smile, "There is one person in my life that makes me feel the same way you do about Brittany."

Santana knew exactly who her mother was talking about, "Papi right?"

Maribel nodded her head, "Yes, I had those same feelings for him when we first meant and I have those same feelings today only they have grown stronger through the years."

Santana's eyes grew wide, "Stronger? I am having a difficult time understanding the strong feelings I have now. I can't imagine them getting even stronger."

"Sweetie, if they truly grow stronger you'll be able to handle it because it is the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt in my life, except for the day you were born. I know you don't like me giving you advice but I am going to risk it anyway. Take things slow with Brittany and don't rush into anything. You both are healing from some trauma and hurt."

"I promise we'll go slow but don't start thinking I'm going to take your advice every time you give it to me now." Santana laughed and her mother rolled her eyes, just like Santana has a habit of doing.

Santana's father called her around 9 AM to let her know that Brittany was going to be discharged and she could pick her up at the hospital around 10. Santana quickly took a shower and got dressed wearing a nice par of white short and a light blue tank top. She took a pair of shorts and a tank top for Brittany to wear. Santana knew the shorts would be even shorter on Brittany so she took a pair that was little longer.

Maribel was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when Santana walked in ready to leave. Maribel wanted to go with Santana but she didn't want to smother her daughter so she decided not say anything to her about going with her.

"Ok, I'm going to go pick up Brittany. We'll be back in about an hour I would think." Santana started to walk out the back door that led the garage but stopped before opening the door. "Mami, if you're not too busy can you come with me?"

Maribel looked up from the newspaper, "I'm not too busy just give me two minutes to get my purse."

"I'm going to get the car and will be waiting for you." Santana smiled as her mother was already hurrying around to find her purse. Santana knew her mother really wanted to go with her but that wasn't the reason she asked if she wanted to go with her. She asked because she really wanted and needed her mother there with her. Santana knew her mother would know exactly what to do at the hospital and what questions to ask about taking care of Brittany.

Santana hesitated when they got to Brittany's room at the hospital. She stood there like she was trying to muster up the courage to open the door. Finally she opened the door and saw Brittany sitting on the edge of the bed in hospital gown. Brittany looked up when the door opened and when saw Santana she got a huge smile on face and Santana had the same huge smile on her face. Santana and Maribel walked over to Brittany.

Neither Santana nor Brittany spoke so Maribel broke the silence, "How are you feeling Brittany?"

"I'm feeling 100% better thanks. Now I can't wait to get out of here." Brittany spoke and kept her eyes on Santana.

"Um…I brought you some of my clothes to wear home." Santana handed Brittany the bag.

"Thanks I was afraid I'd have to wear this awful gown home." Brittany took the bag from Santana and walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Santana, I'm going to go get the nurse to let her know we are here to take Brittany home and to get her discharge instruction." Maribel left the room and Santana let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

Brittany came out of the bathroom dressed in Santana's clothes which she loved seeing on Brittany. Brittany stood in front of Santana and then pulled into a hug. Santana immediately hugged her back. "I was so worried about you last night Britt. I'm sorry."

Brittany hugged Santana tighter, "What did I say last night? None of this is your fault so no more apologizing. By the way you feel nice."

Santana laughed, "You feel nice too."

The two women stood there for a few minutes until they heard Maribel clear her throat. They pulled out of the hug to see Maribel and the nurse standing there smiling at them.

It's been a week since Brittany was discharged from the hospital and she has completely recovered from the heat exhaustion. Brittany spent a few days with the Lopez's and then the last three days she was back in her apartment because the air conditioning had been fixed. Santana spent time with Brittany at her apartment but she didn't stay overnight which Brittany thought was odd because they slept in the same bed when she was the Lopez's. They hadn't taken their relationship any further than cuddling and making out. Brittany was ready to take the next step meaning sex but Santana didn't seem ready for it yet so Brittany wasn't going to push her.

Today is her first day back at work delivering the mail. The heat wave finally is over even though it's still warm because it is summer however the heat and humidity are more tolerable. Santana and Brittany made a date to meet for lunch at a diner that is on Brittany's mail route in town. Brittany walked into the diner and found Santana sitting at a table with two iced teas.

"Hi", Brittany said as she sat down. She picked up the iced tea and drank half of it. "That tastes so good I was so thirty."

Santana chuckled at her. "Have I told you how sexy you look in your postal uniform?"

Brittany raised her left eye brow, "Sexy huh? Well if you are a good girl maybe some night we can play post office."

Santana smiled but that was all. Brittany was hoping to get a more playful reaction from Santana. "I need to use the restroom Britt. If the waitress comes to take our order I'll have a chef salad with French dressing on the side. Thanks."

Brittany watched as Santana walked to the restroom. Brittany felt like Santana wasn't letting their relationship progress and she thought she knew the reason why. It was because Santana lived in NYC and would be returning there in a few weeks. Brittany wondered why Santana never asked her if she would consider moving to NYC one day if their relationship became more serious. Brittany's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Well, well look who we have here."

Santana came out of the restroom and when she looked over at their table she saw a woman standing beside Brittany. The woman was about Santana's height and had short brown hair. Santana noticed the woman had her hand on Brittany's shoulder and that Brittany was looking down at the table with a sad look.

Santana got to the table and sat down without even acknowledging the other woman's presence because she more concerned about Brittany at the moment. Santana reached across the table and took Brittany's hand and squeezed but Brittany wouldn't look up at her. "Britt what's going on?"

"Don't ask her anything she's too stupid to know anything but I'm sure you already know that. All she's good for is a good fuck and then she's not always so good at that either. Brittany looks like you found someone else to take care of you."

Santana knew this must be Lisa, Brittany's ex just by the way she was talking about Brittany and how scared Brittany was at that moment. Santana had had enough so she stood up and got close to Lisa. "Get your fucking hand off Britt's shoulder right now. If you ever come near her again or if I hear you talk about her like again I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass. Do I make myself clear?" Lisa quickly too her hand off Brittany's shoulder and seemed to be scared of Santana. "Another thing you're the stupid one for not knowing what a wonderful woman you had when you and Britt were together. Your loss is my gain. Now get the hell away from us." Lisa quickly walked out of the restaurant.

Santana sat back down and immediately took Brittany's hand. "Britt sweetie look at me please." Brittany slowly looked up and she had tears running down her face. "How about we get out of here and go get lunch through the drive thru at the burger place. We can sit in the car and eat it." Santana asked. Brittany nodded her head.

After getting their food Santana drove to the local park and parked the car in a secluded spot. Brittany hadn't said a word since they left the restaurant. Santana unbuckled her seatbelt and turned in her seat and hugged Brittany. When Brittany felt Santana's arms around her she broke down and sobbed. Santana rubbed her back as Brittany cried it out. When she calmed down Santana spoke, "You're safe now. She's gone and I don't think she will ever bother you again. Britt, you know nothing she said was true. I know after hearing it for years you might start to believe it but it's not true. I'm so sorry you had to put with that bully. You know I would never speak to you that way or say those things about you."

Brittany nodded her head, "I know you wouldn't. I was just doing so much better and now the emotional wounds that were starting heal have been broken open again."

"What can I do to help you Britt?"

"Just hold me San."

They held each other for several minutes. Santana made Brittany eat and drink something before going back to her postal route. Santana kissed Brittany before she got out of the car and got into her mail truck. "Um, Britt…I have some place I want to take you tonight at 6 if you're free?"

"Yeah, I'm free but I really don't feel like going out why don't you just come to my apartment and we can watch a movie or something. "

"We aren't going out there is just some place I want to show you, please."

Brittany couldn't refuse once she heard Santana say please, "Ok, I'll see you at 6."

Santana picked Brittany up from her apartment at 6 and drove to the other side of Lima. She stopped the car in front of a new building that Brittany hadn't seen before. "What is this place San?"

Santana didn't answer she got out of the car and ran around and opened the passenger door for Brittany. She grabbed Brittany's hand and walked into the building. "Mike are you here?" Santana shouted.

Soon an Asian man appeared and when he saw Santana he smiled and she smiled back at him. The two hugged. "Mike this is Brittany. Brittany this is Mike. Mike and I went to high school together and were in the Glee Club together. We won Nationals our senior year."

Brittany scowled at Mike, "You're Mike Chang, the Mike Chang. The amazing dancer and choreographer."

Mike smiled, "I like her already Santana. Yes, I'm that Mike Chang."

Brittany smiled, "Santana, I can't believe you went to school with Mike Chang."

Santana laughed, "Well let's not forget that Mike had the honor of going to school with the awesome Santana Lopez as well."

The three laughed at Santana's comment. "Brittany, Santana tells me you used to teach dance in Columbus?"

"Yes, I did before I moved to Lima. Now I deliver the mail." Brittany looked down when she said it like she was embarrassed.

"Well, I'm looking for dance instructors for my new dance studio. I would really like it if you would send your resume and then we can set up an audition so I can evaluate your knowledge of different dances. I can't promise you a job but I would like to see you dance. The studio is going to be in this building and will open in about a month. I'm targeting all ages from toddlers up to the elderly. People of all ages love to dance. When I was growing up I danced in my bedroom and that was it until I joined the Glee Club. I want kids in Lima to be able to learn to dance if they want to and not be ashamed or afraid. I won't be here because I live in NYC but I have already hired a manager and I will be visiting often."

"Wow just wow. I am speechless right now. I would definitely like the chance to dance for you Mike." Brittany was smiling which made Santana feel better after what had happened with Lisa today.

"Here's my card with the studio address and my phone number. You send you resume as soon as possible and we will set up the interview and audition. My family and I are spending the month in Lima with our parents while I get the studio up and running."

"How is Tina doing?" Santana asked Mike.

"Well right now she's dealing with a two year old who has a mind of his own. Speaking of Tina I need to get back for dinner. It was nice to meet you Brittany and I look forward to seeing you again. Santana it was nice to see you. Maybe since we are all in Lima for a few weeks we can get together for dinner."

"I'd like that Mike. I've got your number I'll give you a call." Santana hugged Mike.

When Santana and Brittany got into the car Brittany started crying. "Britt, what's wrong? Is it Lisa again and what happened today? I swear I'm going to hunt that woman down and…."

Santana's words were cut off when Brittany's lips pressed against her lips. Santana was breathless when Brittany pulled back, "Thank you San. Nobody has ever done anything so wonderful for me. I promise I'll do my best during the audition so I don't embarrass you."

Santana hugged Brittany tight, "Don't say that you could never do anything to embarrass me. Britt, I'm not Lisa you don't have to worry about stuff like that with me. I just want you to be happy and I know you miss dancing. I knew Mike was starting the dance studio so I called him. I just want you to be happy you deserve to be happy."

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes, "You know you deserve to be happy to and I know that you're not because you won't let yourself be happy after the accident."

Santana pulled away from Brittany. She started the car and drove Brittany back to her apartment.


End file.
